Forbidden Love
by SlytherinHawkins105
Summary: Harry is unhappy and leaves his wife. Albus is close to his father...much closer then other's realise. Slash, incest rate M just to be safe.
1. Albus's POV

Disclaimer:I do not own Harry Potter that privilege belongs to JK Rowling

Warning: This story is slash meaning male/male having sex. It also mentions underage sex and incest if you do not like these STOP right now and leave, no flames here and my apologies for any spelling or grammar errors as the story does not have a beta reader.

**Pairings: **HP/ASP mentions also HP/SB, HP/SS and HP/OC and HP/GW, RW/HG

My name is Albus Severus Potter and I'm the youngest son of Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley or the middle child of three. I have an older brother James and a young sister Lily.

My parents split up when I was young. At the time I didn't understand why they split. I mean there was fighting and all that and my mum would yell at my dad and he would yell back.

They stopped sleeping in the same room at first but my Dad would stay out late and my mum would get angry at him so in the end they thought it was best if he moved out so they could get on with their life.

James, Lily and I lived with mum and we would visit Dad on the weekends.

We were all confused at why our parents split up, I mean think about they were the hero's of the wizarding world. Even Uncle Ron was mad at Dad for leaving mum but Aunt Hermione seemed to settle him down. It was kind of like she knew what was going on.

As we grew up we continued seeing Dad every weekend and sometimes through the week. We all loved seeing Dad and we tried to find out why he and mum divorced and he would always respond when your older you will understand.

Mum started dating again, at first it was different men but nothing serious until she met Terry Boot and things got serious.

Terry was ok but he was not my Dad. I missed my Dad a lot.

James went off to Hogwarts, Dad was there to see him off and after that I went home with Dad we spent ages talking, hanging out, playing Quidditch just doing all the things that a father and son do.

Lily mainly spent the weekend with Dad, they got on great, just like James did with him but I was the closet to him. Every chance I got I would spend with Dad.

Don't get me wrong I loved my mum but the relationship we had was sort of strained, she hated that I would spend some much time with my father but didn't stop it. Well actually she did once, she banned me from going to Dad and so I ran away and went to Dad's. Mum was worried when she fire called dad the next morning to tell him I was missing but Dad said I was there and then she was furious at him and at me and I told her she had no right to stop me from seeing my father.

She tried to restrict the time I spent with Dad, took him to court and everything but the Judge said there is no reason to restrict access and basically through the case out. After that my relationship with my mother was strained.

It was my time to start Hogwarts, James was entering his third year and as always Dad was there but this time it was different, I will not be going home with him like I did the previous two years and by the look in Dad's eyes he knew that as well.

I was sorted into Slytherin, I wrote parents and told them, Mum said she was disappointed that I ended up there but Dad said he didn't mind and that he was proud of me no matter where I was sorted.

School was great; I made friends with Scorpious Malfoy and Camden Nott and excelled at both DADA and Potions.

Scorpious was good at Charms and COMC while Camden was good at Transfigurations and Herbology.

Scorpious and I would have a laugh at the fact we are best friends while our Dad's were enemies through school and barely acknowledge each other's presence now but Dad said he didn't mind I was a friend with him and Scorpious Dad was the same. I guess they both have grown up since school and their rivalry is no more.

Mum got married to Terry Boot that year, we went to the wedding, and even Dad went but didn't stay long and left.

I always wondered if Dad would ever find another woman to make him happy. As far as I knew he wasn't seeing anyone but that didn't stop me from wanting to see my father happy just like any kid would want for there Dad.

Summer time came and I couldn't wait to hang out with my Dad, see my friends, laze about and forget about school including the homework the teachers set for us.

But that summer was a huge turning point for me, it was the summer I discovered why my parents split up.

It was late June, James was off at his friends place, I just got back from having the day with Scorpious and Mum wanted us to get ready to go to Grandma and Grandpa Weasley house. I didn't really want to go but relented anyway and headed over to The Burrow where Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron were there.

We had dinner and Uncle Ron was complaining that got a job he wanted all because he was the Boy-Who-Lived and how he always got everything he wanted and so on and so forth. In other words nothing knew from him that I haven't heard from him before.

Ever since my parents split Uncle Ron seems to dislike my Dad and I have had enough and yelled at him asking him why he dislike Dad someone who he was friends with all through school, someone who saved his life and someone who he fought along with in the war.

Mum yelled at me for disrespecting my Uncle and I yelled back asking why she not defending Dad and stormed off and floo over to my Dad's place. I hated my mum for not at least trying to defend Dad.

I made it to Dad's place, the lights were off but I could hear noises coming from upstairs so I went up thinking my Dad maybe in trouble, not sure what I could do to help him since I only had a year of training behind me.

I opened his bedroom door and I was shocked at what I saw. My Dad naked in bed having sex with another man so I ran straight to my room and slammed my door hearing my Dad call my name.

Don't get me wrong I wasn't upset because Dad was sleeping with another man, I'll be a hypocrite if I was but what upset was the fact Dad never told me, he usually tells me everything but he didn't tell me this and that's what hurt.

Dad knocked on my door asking me well almost begging me to let him talk, so I did.

He came in and sat on my bed and said it was about time he told me the whole truth and I deserved to know it.

He told me he was gay, he had known he was gay since he was in second year but kept it hidden. He went on to tell me that he had a crush on his godfather but nothing happen but I have a feeling he is lying or hiding something but I didn't contemplate much as he stated telling me about his Potion professor and they ended up sleeping together.

He told me he married my mother because he did what was expected of him and he never regretted marrying her as she gave him us three kids.

But he told me he was having an affair with my Uncle Charlie for at least five years and mum found out that he was sleeping with him and flew off the handle and that's when he moved into a separate room.

Charlie broke it off with him and he started going to a muggle gay bar and picked up a few times but he said it was meaningless and what something more, a man he could love so that's when he moved out of home and it was the same time he came out to Ron and Hermione and apparently Uncle Ron took it badly and started hating Dad for it.

He explain that over the years he has had a few partner's mainly muggle men and I asked him about the guy I saw him with and he said he was a wizard and they have only just started dating and his name was Michael Collins.

It was the same night I told Dad I was gay also and for us it changed our relationship completely.

We both told Lily and James of our sexual preferences and they said it was cool and we met Dad's boyfriend Michael but truth be told I didn't like him, I didn't know why but for Dad sake I got on with him, he seemed to make my Dad happy.

Dad and I got closer because I guess we both enjoyed men and was able to be ourselves around each other, ha-ha we even checked out guys together.

Over the next couple years I dated a couple of blokes but never had sex only blow jobs but that's it.

Michael didn't hang around long, him and Dad broke up after about a year dating and Dad started dating a new guy Jonas Sanderson but that only latest a bout a year also.

But things for Dad and I didn't change, we still hung out a lot, checked out guys all so forth. But for me things were changing, I was seeing Dad differently now.

Dad to me was my best friend, my Father, my role model…he's was everything to me but not the thing I wanted him most for…a lover.

Yes that is right I have fallen in love with my own father. I wank imaging his mouth on my cock but I couldn't tell him that, could eye or so I thought.

I remember the night well, I was fifteen at the time and I finally decided to tell my mother I was gay.

To say the least that was the day I moved out of mum's house for good and in with my Dad.

We had dinner and went into the lounge room, Dad had a fire whisky and offered me one and I thought what the hell I'm with Dad so yeah nothing could happen and I know he will look after me.

It burned when I took my first mouth full but after that it was fine. We sat on the floor leaning against the sofa just talking and that's when Dad asked me if I had a boyfriend and of course I replied without thinking and said no and that it was a bit hard to find a guy when I was already in love with somebody else.

He asked me who and I could see in his eyes that there was a bit of jealousy there but I was sure and I replied it doesn't matter who because he would never return my feelings and Dad said how do you know he wouldn't and I replied it's complicated and took a mouthful of fire whisky.

Dad was staring at me with such an intense stare and I couldn't take my eyes away from him and by some magical force or something we both leaned in at the same time and kissed. It was a long passion filled kissed.

We broke apart and Dad took the class of fire whisky out of my hands and put it on the table along with his and kissed me again.

I felt his hand came around the back of my head and I wrapped mine around his neck and he leaned forward pushing me down on the floor with him on top of me and I could feel his hard cock on my leg and I am sure he felt mine.

He lift up my shirt and his hand my on my bear chest and I followed suit pulling his shirt out of his trousers and running my hand over his bear back.

We broke off the kiss and I suggested we take this somewhere more comfortable and so we head to his room.

I was nervous when I walked in but Dad said to me he wouldn't do anything I didn't want and I replied to him there was nothing then I want and that is to be with him.

He lifted my shirt off and kissed me again and we only broke the kiss so I could take his shirt off.

We moved to the bed and at the same time taking our shoes and socks off. He laid me down on the bed he kissed me again and then started kissing down my chest, sucking my nipples while he was undoing my trousers.

He looked at me and I gave a nod and he removed my trousers and boxers exposing my hard leaking cock.

He kissed me down the legs, staying away from my cock but he came back and ran his tongue along my shaft before taking me in his mouth. He sucked me, worked my shaft, massaged my balls till I explode fully in his mouth and he took every drop whispering delicious before kissing me again.

I wanted to taste him so I flipped him so I was on top and proceeded to kiss and suck every inch of his chest. I removed his trousers and boxers and exposed his delicious looking cock that I have wanted to taste for so long and took him in my mouth, sucking him, massaging him till exploded in my mouth.

After that we both kissed and touched each other and it was long till we were both hard again but this time Dad slipped a finger in me, I gasped and he asked if I wanted him to continue, I nodded. He reached over and grabs some lube and started working my entrance, first one finger then two and then three, I so badly wanted him in me…to take my virginity.

He asked me had I had sex yet and I said no and he was about to stop when I said I wanted him to take my virginity. He asked if I was sure and my answer was I grabbed his head and kissed him pouring everything I felt into that kiss.

He got the answer as he started pushing himself into me. It hurt like hell and Dad kept saying relax son and so I did and it wasn't long till he was fully in me, his balls touching my ass.

He didn't move straight away but waited for me and when I nodded he started to move in and out of me and I thought I had died and gone to heaven. It was long till his paste was fast and we both came we quickly.

We snuggled up together and feel asleep.

When we woke, I honestly thought Dad was going to yell at me saying something like this shouldn't have happen and I was shit scared because now that I had him I wanted him again and again.

He picked up on what I was feeling as he asked what was wrong, did I regret sleeping with him.

I said no and told him what my fears were.

He said he would never do that he loved me too much and to prove it we made love again.

Once we were laying in the after glow of our love making he asked me who I was in love with and this time I had the courage to tell him that I was in love with him and wanted to be his lover.

He said he has felt the same for me for a while and that's why his relationship with Jonas and Michael didn't work out because he wanted me but didn't dare do anything because of my age and not sure how I would react.

It was then I asked him about Sirius, I knew Sirius was a father figure to him but when he said nothing happens between them, I didn't believe him.

He sighed and said to me that Sirius was the only father figure he had but he said the reason he never told me about anything else because he was afraid on how I would react.

He went on and told me that there relationship was more then Father and Son, in fact they were lovers and told me he was fourteen when he lost his virginity to the man he thought of as a father and there relationship never change and for the next couple of years they continued up till he was killed.

He told me the relationship had to stay a secret because he was only fourteen and Sirius was thirty four and if it was ever found out Sirius would have been back in Azkaban.

It was then I knew we had to keep ours a secret as I was only fifteen and Dad was forty and he could be sent to Azkaban for making love to me and I don't want to lose him, I love him too much.

He told me of his fears of being found out and I kissed him and told him no one will ever find out about us until we were ready for them to know and to show how much he meant to me I made love to him that time.

For the next three years we kept our relationship a secret. After the first night we had together I moved into his room and we made love to each other every night we were together.

When I was at school Dad and I would write letters, meet up and kept our relationship going and the more I was with him the more I fell in love with him.

Now here we are five years later, I am twenty years old and Dad is forty-five our love is still going very strong. Mum refuses to speak to us after she found out about us but we didn't care for we had each other.

James and Lily were a bit weird about us but now they don't seem to mind and we all have a good relationship.

I don't call Dad Harry at all, even during our lovemaking he is always Dad and I'm his son.

Neither of us have never wanted another guy, even when I was school we remained loyal to each, worshipped each other and I plan to worship him till the day I die for there is no other for me in this world.

My Dad.

My best friend.

My Lover

And now my husband and my soul mate.

Yes it may seemed weird to marry my own father but I just love him so much and he loves me just as much but now I must go as my Dad and I are just starting our honeymoon, the first day of our married life.


	2. Harry's POV

Disclaimer:I do not own Harry Potter that privilege belongs to JK Rowling

Warning: This story is slash meaning male/male having sex. It also mentions underage sex and incest if you do not like these STOP right now and leave, no flames here and my apologies for any spelling or grammar errors as the story does not have a beta reader.

**Pairings: **HP/ASP mentions also HP/SB, HP/SS and HP/OC and HP/GW, RW/HG

My name is Harry James Potter or known among the wizarding world as the savior or the Boy-Who-Lived-That-Killed-You-Know-Who, a long name for something that was thrust upon me when I was one year old but I'm not going to tell you that story, everybody knows it but what they don't know is me.

So here I am.

I spent my life growing not loved thinking I was nothing to them other then a freak only to discover that I was a wizard and as normal as the next wizard.

As I went through my first and second year I noticed that my eyes would drift towards checking out the boys and not girls but I didn't think much of it until my third year when I first met Professor Lupin and man was he hot.

Yes I am gay, very gay in fact what can I say but I had to betray to the world I was straight, I hated being with girls when I wanted nothing other a cock.

It was also then I started to sleep naked and wanked every night with my head full of Professor Lupin but unfortunately for me he was straight so I never really got a chance and besides I had the supposedly mass murder Sirius Black after me.

After we rescued Sirius and Buckwheat from their sentences we started writing to each other. I confessed to him I was gay and he said he was Bi but preferred men but enjoyed having sex with women.

It was great, I finally had a father figure in my life, someone that I can really talk to and one day I called him Dad and I nearly died of shock and my fear rose that he would push me away but instead he pulled me close and hugged me.

The summer after my third year I only spent a week with my relatives until Sirius came and took me away to stay at Grimmuald Place until a week before school start where I'll head to the burrow for the Quidditch world cup.

It was the first night I was there and I walked in on Sirius in the shower and what an ass and my cock went hard so I ran to my room, stripped and got off on the image of Sirius naked wet body.

I must have fallen asleep straight away but the next thing I woke up and Sirius was there with me. I had a nightmare and he came in and comforted me.

He stayed until I settled down and he went to leave but I grabbed in and asked him to stay with me till I fell asleep and he did…. the whole night.

I woke up the next morning feeling warm and safe in his arms and stroking my cock. I could feel his morning wood against my back and I turned my head enough to see him awake. I moved onto my back, not taking my eyes off his and without him taking his hand off my cock.

I tentatively reached out and took his cock in my hand and that snapped him out of his stupor and he leaned over and kissed me. We kissed and stroke each other for ages.

I sucked him till he came in my mouth and he returned the favor. We kissed again with him on top of me, touching me and sliding his finger in me.

He stretched and prepared me for ages, then line up slowly pushing himself in me and when he was ready he moved in and out. Slowly to start off with but getting harder and faster and before long we both came and he kissed me deeply before getting off me.

He left and I didn't see him for the day. I was hurt and upset especially after the mind-blowing sex we had.

Towards the end of the day I had enough and went to his room, forcing my way in and confronting him about why he hid away for the day.

He basically said he shouldn't have had sex with me, I was a child of thirteen…a son to him and if I wanted to leave and never see him again he would understand.

I told he my age may only thirteen and I knew dam well what I was doing. Yes he maybe my father in many ways but he was also a very hot sexy man who I love and enjoy how time together and that I don't regret having sex with and was hoping for a repeat.

He said he couldn't but I didn't listen to him and kissed him before he could protest and before we knew it we were both naked and him fucking me again.

This time he didn't push me away, he said if anyone ever knew that he was touching me and having sex with me he would end up back in Azakaban.

I kissed and ensured him that nobody will know what we are doing, it's only him and me there and that night he allowed me to enter him.

For the next few weeks I stayed in his bed we made love each night sometime more then once up until I left for the borrow.

I didn't get to see Sirius at all while I was at school and I didn't have time to explore or find out about other gay men as I was to busy trying to survive the tri-wizard tournament and another attempt on my life by Voldemort.

After watching Cedric get killed, I wanted Sirius but I wasn't allowed to go to Grimmald place, Dumbledore made me go back to the Dursley's and of course we all know what happened there.

After arriving back at Grimmald Place I was excited not only because of Sirius but the Weasley's were there too.

Granted I was angry with them because they didn't write at all and I was at the point wear I needed a friend more then anything.

That night after Ron fell asleep I snuck out and into Sirius's room and to my surprise he was still awake and it wasn't long until we were both naked and he was entering me and it felt like I was where I belonged. That night we spent ages just getting to know each other again, making love more then once, he in me or me in him it didn't matter as long as we were together.

It amazes me till this day how Severus never found out about Sirius and me during our occlumency lessons which was probably a good thing because the hatred between Severus and Sirius went deep and I know for a fact Severus would have told on Sirius.

Sirius managed to sneak into Hogsmeade or should I say the shrieking shack during May and I manage to ditch Ron and Hermione to go to see him. At the time I felt guilty for lying to them about not wanting to spend the day with them but it turned out the best decision ever as it was the last time that we would make love…twice in fact.

I was crushed when Bellatrix killed Sirius, he was my father figure and in many ways my lover and that bitch killed him.

That summer I had a few flings with different guys, I wanted something to take the pain away of Sirius loss and for a time it worked until I had to go back to school.

Dumbledore made me continue Occlumency lesson and it was here that Severus learnt of my sexual preference and I learnt his. Yes people Severus Snape was gay but at one stage he did love my mother but according to him it would never have mounted to anything because he knew then his interest was in men but like me kept it hidden and did till the day he died.

I started to fancy him, imaging all the things I could do with him and that voice mmm like smooth chocolate and the hands, don't get me started on those talented hands of is.

It was before Christmas break that our love affair began, he stumbled onto my memory during our lesson one time of me wanking calling out his name. He pulled out of my mind and before I got to utter a word to him about his lips were on mine and we were both trying to get the other out of their clothes.

I fell in love with him, different to what I felt for Sirius but I still loved him very much and he loved me. He loved me enough to place his trust in me that he told me that Dumbledore asked him to kill him. He didn't want but Dumbledore manipulated him into doing it and he told why and I understood, we each had our roles to play and mine was to be furious at him for killing my mentor which according to him was a passable act on my behalf in other words I did a fantastic job at it.

We saw each other through the summer break and believe it or not he knew where I was during my yearlong horcrux hunt. We didn't get to have much time together but we used it wisely.

The last time I saw him was not long after I escaped from Malfoy Manor. We met up and that night we made love and it was the first time too that night that I got to be top and boy did he fell good when I entered his hot tight ass. I bet you didn't know that I was the first person that he ever allowed to top him…don't tell.

But as war would have my heart would once again be broken as Voldemort killed my Severus. He thought he may not survive the war but if he did him and I had plans to travel and be together without a war hanging over us. But alas that was never to be.

When everything settled down the wizarding world expected me now to marry, have children and become an aurora…. so I did, worst mistake ever.

I married Ginny Weasley but sex for us was lacking simply because of the fact I couldn't get hard, I mean do you blame sex with a women ewww. But lucky for me Severus left me everything, nobody knew not even Ginny and to my luck he had a potion to make you hard so I brewed it and took it before I went to bed and yeah you don't really need to know of my struggle with having sex with a woman.

I cheated on Ginny, ironically with her older brother Charlie. I met him a few weeks before I was to marry Ginny and it was at that time we started what would be one of my longest relationships ever.

I would head to Romania and visit him or he'll come to me. When I was sent away on missions I would spend time with him. We loved each other but not enough to make the full commitment to each other. He knew I was married to his sister just like I knew his family did not know of his preferences.

But that all changed!

Ginny just gave birth to Lily, James was four almost five and Albus was two. We were having a Christmas get together at the Burrow and of course Charlie was there and we hadn't seen each other in a couple of months so we both took off somewhere private.

We must have been gone for a while because Ginny came looking and found us in a very compromising position. That is both of us fully naked with Charlie's cock buried deep in my ass.

She didn't say anything to us and walked away, Charlie and I kept going till we both came and got dressed and headed down.

She gave me the cold shoulder for the rest of the time at the burrow and made me sleep on a transfigured bed.

When we got home all hell broke lose and that was when I told her I was gay and that Charlie and I have been dating for more then five years, well that went down like a led balloon.

I never told her of me taking a potion to get hard so we could have sex but I never regretted having sex with her because I got three beautiful children out of.

I moved into the spare room and started spending more time away from home. Charlie and I lasted a few more months but in the end we split amicably but occasionally our paths crossed and naturally we ended up sharing drinks and having sex.

After a little while of living under the one roof things went from bad to worse and I wanted to date men in the hopes I could find someone to love again like I loved Severus. I still wished at that time he was alive and for us enjoying our lives that we had plan but he wasn't and I was heading into muggle London to the local gay bar, picking up random guys and having sex with them but that all it was just sex.

I moved out and although it was hard on the kids I still got to see them every weekend. I didn't tell the kids why their mother and I split. I mean how do I tell my children that I am gay and that I want to found a man that I marry and live happily ever after.

As time went on I dated a few wizards but they couldn't see past my scar so I started dating muggle men but it was hard that I couldn't fully be myself but at least I knew they were generally interested in me and not my fame or money.

I still had a very good relationship with my children especially Albus. Albus and I were extremely close not that I wasn't close to James and Lily but with Albus him and I had a special bond.

Albus would spend more time with me then the others and in many ways we were more like best friends then father and son. He would tell me everything and I would tell him something's but not everything.

I was there for all the important things for my kids and the not so important things. To me my kids are the most important people in my life and they knew I loved them very much and I was always there for them.

As for Ginny, her and I barely spoke. She told Ron about catching Charlie and I having sex and that I prefer men. In typically Ron Weasley fashion he flew off the handle and no longer spoke to Charlie or I, as he didn't really approve of gay men.

Hermione took in her stride like I knew she would in fact she told me has suspected that I was gay for a long time but never said anything. I told her that I have know ever since third year I was gay but kept my sexual preference and activities to myself.

We had a long talk and she understood why I married Ginny but she knew I wasn't happy and now that I got a chance to be me I was happier then what she had seen me in a long time.

I was happy well almost; I just wanted to meet that one special guy.

Ginny got remarried and now seem to be happy. Albus told me that Terry may live there but to him Terry would never be a father to him and James and Lily felt the same. I love my kids so much they are truly wonderful.

I met a man named Michael Collins through my work and we hit it off straight away and started dating and it was around this time things started changing for me.

Michael and I had a dinner date and he came home with me and we started kissing and asked him to stay and he agreed.

I turned off the lights and took Michael up to my room where we proceeded to kiss and undress each other and started to make love. What I didn't expect was for Albus to open the door and catch me having sex with another man.

Crap was my first thought, I had to speak to Albus. How was going to explain to my son that I am gay? I told Michael I had to speak to him, he wasn't impressed that we didn't get to finish and up and left and I quickly grab my sweat pants and a shirt and went after Albus.

Albus locked himself in his room. I knocked and called out to him and it didn't take long for him to open up and let me in.

I sat on his bed and said we needed to talk. He looked at me, he wasn't crying at all which I was surprise at I thought he would be but instead his face showed hurt and perhaps a bit of uncertainty.

I told him that he deserves to know the truth and I told him. I told him I was gay that I had a crush on my godfather but never told him that we were lovers, as my kids knew I thought of Sirius as my father.

I told him about Severus and how much I loved him. I told him about myself and Charlie and a few other things and plus the reason why his mother and I split up.

I was expecting him to be disgusted at me, to rant and rave at me but instead he told me he would be a hypocrite if me being gay disgusted him and that's when he told me he was gay also, in essence it was a huge turning point in our relationship.

He cuddled up to me and we chatted for ages till we both fell asleep and when I woke that morning I was extremely hard and it didn't help that Albus was there especially the erotic dream I just had about him.

I untangled my self and went into my room, stripped and relieved myself and lay on my bed for ages thinking what I just did. I got off thinking of my son and I didn't know what to do.

I loved Albus very much but there was no way I could tell him what I just did so I pretended nothing happen and continued on as normal.

We told Lily and James together that we were both gay and they didn't mind and were glad of our honesty but Albus didn't want to tell his mother yet.

I know the relationship between Ginny and Albus is strained mainly because she tried to stop him from seeing me but I think he trying to have a relationship with his mother but never recovered from her trying to stop him from seeing me.

Albus and I grew closer and my affection for him grew stronger and stronger so much so that I was falling for my own son but I didn't act on it he was only twelve and I am no pedophile.

Michael and I only lasted for a year and how we latest that long were beyond me. Michael hated that I put my kids before him and that I didn't want to have sex with him but only did because he wanted it, so he left me and honestly I didn't feel that bad about it.

I started see Jonas and once again things started out good but fell apart quickly mainly because it was hard to be in a relationship when your heart loves another…another I can't have as many people look down on at that and I knew I had to try and get over these feelings I have for Albus.

But they didn't go away they only grew stronger to the point I had a hard time not to act on them.

But that was all about to change.

Albus floo'd over one morning during his summer break just before his fifth year he was bit ruffled up. He told me that he told Ginny that he was gay and she didn't take it to well and so he left and came to me wondering if he could move in with me. I said yes.

That day Albus and I moved him in, we talked about anything and everything. After dinner I gave Albus a small glass of fire whisky and we set closely together on the floor leaning against the lounge.

I asked if he had a boyfriend and he said he couldn't date anyone when he was in love with someone else.

I was jealous and I couldn't help but stare at him.

He eyes locked with mine and I swear of could see something his eyes that was just reserved for me and I started to lean in and to my surprise he leaned in and met my lips.

I felt like I had gone to heaven. We kissed for a while till I broke it off long to take his drink off him and place it on the table and started kissing him again pushing him down.

I could feel his hard cock against me leg and I'm sure he could feel mine. I lifted his shirt and started running my hand over his chest and his hands were on my bare back.

We broke apart and Albus must a read my mind when he suggests we go somewhere more comfortable so we went to my room.

Albus look a bit nervous but once I started kissing him again he relaxed and it wasn't long till I had in naked on my bed sucking his cock.

He exploded in my mouth and I swallowed every drop of his delicious spunk and kissed him again. What I didn't expect was Albus to flip me on to my back, remove my trousers and take my cock in his mouth and it was long till I shot my loud down his throat.

We kissed and touched each other and it wasn't long till will both hard again and I slide my hand down in back onto his ass and pushed my finger in him. He gasped and I asked had he had sex yet and he said no and I was about to stop when he said he wanted me to take his virginity and so I grabbed to lube and started to stretch him.

I lubed up my cock and pushed into my son's tight hot ass and I felt like I had come home, I was where I belonged making love to my son.

We both came and snuggled into each other and fell asleep and that night was the best sleep I have had in twenty years, I found the man I want to be with the rest of my life.

I woke up just before he did and I still couldn't believe that I made love to my son.

Albus woke soon after and I could feel the tension in his body and had a sinking feeling he regretted sleeping with me and I asked him what was wrong.

He was scared that I would regret and that he wanted to be with me and I had a feeling the guy he was in love with was me to I asked him who it was and he said it was me but he was afraid that I wouldn't want him again.

So to prove that I did want him, I made love to him again and as we laid in the after glow of our love making he asked me about Sirius again and so I told him that Sirius and I were lovers and he was the man that took my virginity.

I told him our relationship was kept a secret as the law frowned upon grown men having sex with underage kids and here I was a grown man sleeping with my fifteen-year-old son.

Albus must picked up on my worry and assured me that know one will know we were having sex and to prove to me he was serious he topped me.

From then on Albus moved into my room and we would make love to each other every night and every morning. We admitted to each other that we loved the other and so for the next few years how relationship remained a secret.

We were committed to each other and I would often visit Albus at school or when he was in Hogsmeade, we talked, made love and we wrote to each other every day.

After Albus finished school we decided not to hide anymore so we told Ginny and she went ballistic and hexed out of her house and we haven't spoken since that that we care neither of us had a good relationship with her.

We told James and Lily about us they went a bit weird but they supported us and in fact the four of us are still very close.

When Albus was nineteen and we have been dating for four years I decided to ask him to marry me. It seemed strange for a father to ask his son to marry him but we were devoted to each other and our love was so pure I wanted to let the world know that Albus was mine and I was his in every way.

He accepted my proposal and we married a year later with small ceremony at our favorite location, Tuscany.

Now five years later we are married and on our honeymoon. Albus doesn't call me Harry he calls me Dad still and honestly I don't mind and I don't care what people think.

I love my son.

I am devoted to him.

He is my best friend.

My lover.

My husband.

And my soul mate.

I truly ever only loved three men, Sirius, Severus and Albus.

But for now I am going to leave as I am on my honeymoon and all I want now is to feel my son's naked body against mine as we make love into the night.


End file.
